May I Have This Dance?
by Foxzet
Summary: PataGato Oneshot with some TaKari. Patamon and Gatomon are left home alone when T.K. and Kari go out on a date. Patamon asks Gatomon if she would like to dance with him...


It was a nice, ordinary autumn day. T.K. was going on a date with Kari, meaning that he would have to leave Patamon in charge of the apartment because her mother wasn't there for the time being.

"Remember," T.K. said to Patamon a few minutes before Kari arrived. "While we're gone, you and Gatomon have to behave yourselves. That means do NOT break anything. When I come back, I want to see that the apartment is still in one piece, okay?"

"Don't treat me like a child, T.K!" Patamon said. "I am a grown-up 'mon! I know what to do, okay?"

"I sure hope so." T.K. muttered. "I still remember the last time you and Gatomon were here all alone. Not only did you break two flowerpots, the standard lamp and a very expensive vase, but I had to take the blame for it, and mom grounded me for a week!"

"I, I know." Patamon sighed. "And I'm still sorry about that, T.K." T.K. looked at Patamon in the eyes with a little smile on his face.

"Just promise me that you'll behave well this time, okay?" T.K. asked, and stroke Patamon's head. "I will, T.K!" Patamon replied and grinned.

The doorbell rang. T.K. went to open the door while Patamon stayed behind.

"Hello, Kari." T.K. greeted Kari, who was standing in the hallway with Gatomon in her arms.

"H, hi." Kari said. Gatomon jumped to the ground while T.K. and Kari shared a kiss.

"Hey there." Patamon greeted Gatomon. Gatomon smiled, said "Hi" and gave Patamon a hug. Patamon felt a funny tingling in his belly as Gatomon let go of him.

"We'll be going now." T.K. said to the two digimon. "You two behave yourselves while we're gone, okay?"

"Okay!" Patamon and Gatomon replied together. "See ya later!"

"Take care." Kari said. T.K. stepped into the hallway after Kari, and closed the door, leaving the two digimon on their own.

Patamon looked at Gatomon, and asked "So... What do you want to do?"

"I dunno." Gatomon replied with a shrug. "We've got many hours to spare, we can do pretty much anything."

"Yeah, but we must be quiet and be careful not to break anything." Patamon stated. "T.K's still slightly mad at me for breaking those pots and the last time you and I were on our own..."

"Oh, hehehe." Gatomon giggled and put her paws on the back of her head. "I had completely forgotten about that... Guess we were having a little too much fun that time, right?"

"Couldn't have said it better." Patamon said, sighed and then smiled. "Hmm... Maybe we could, I dunno, watch TV or something?" Gatomon said "Sure, why not" and the two jumped on the couch.

They spent the next hour watching TV. Or, at least Gatomon did: Patamon was completely lost in his thoughts.

"I really should do something..." Patamon thought. "I want Gatomon to enjoy this evening. I have to spice things up a bit... But how?"

The answer was right in front of Patamon's eyes. A CD containing ballroom dance music was lying on the table. "Aha! Perfect!" Patamon thought. He looked at Gatomon, then at the CD, and then at Gatomon again, before he opened his mouth.

"G, Gatomon?" Patamon started. Gatomon looked at Patamon, and said "Yes?"

"Umm, I was wondering, if you, err, would... Would like to..." Patamon said, and gulped. He felt really nervous. "Wouldyouliketodancewithme?"

"Excuse me?" Gatomon asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"W, would you... W-would you like to dance with me?" Patamon asked, and blushed a bit after saying this. Gatomon looked relatively surprised.

"O, oh, my..." Gatomon muttered. "I-I really don't know... I mean," She added quickly, being afraid that she would hurt Patamon's feelings. "I would love to dance with you, but... I have never danced in my entire life."

"Yes you have." Patamon corrected. "During that one time, in T.K. and Kari's gymnastics class, remember?"

"Well, yes," Gatomon said. "But I mean... Ballroom dancing." She took a look at the CD that was on the table. "I'm completely inexperienced in that sort of dance.

"No worries, so am I." Patamon said in order to encourage Gatomon. "We don't need to dance like professionals, we could dance just for fun."

Gatomon looked at her feet. "Well, in that case..." She mumbled. She looked Patamon directly in the eyes, and gave him a smile. "Sure, why not."

Patamon chuckled out of relief. He jumped down from the couch, helped Gatomon down as well, and grabbed the CD case from the table. Patamon opened the case, put the disc inside a CD player and hit the play button.

"Well then," Patamon started, and offered his paw to Gatomon. "May I have this dance, _madam_?" Gatomon giggled, grabbed Patamon's paw and replied "Of course, _monsieur_." When the music started playing, the two Digimon of Hope and Light started dancing.

Gatomon was shocked by how well Patamon danced. Considering that he said he was a beginner, he danced like he had danced all his life.

"O, oh my goodness..." Gatomon said a couple minutes later after the first song ended.

"What's the matter?" Asked Patamon. Gatomon stared at him in awe.

"Y-you dance like an angel." Gatomon whispered, and blushed briefly. Patamon said "Oh." and blushed himself as well. "Well, you dance great as well." He replied.

The second track was about to start. "So, uhm..." Patamon started. "Do you still want to dance?" "Sure." Gatomon said with a smile, and the two started dancing again.

Two hours later, when the music finally stopped, Patamon and Gatomon were completely exhausted. The two of them were lying on the floor right next to each other. "Whoa... Man..." Gatomon panted. "That was... Amazing. Thank you, Patamon."

"Hehe... You're welcome, my lady." Patamon replied with a smile. "Boy, am I exhausted."

"Yeah, me too." Gatomon said. Suddenly, she had a bit of a cunning look on her face. "But, there's one more thing I want to do."

"Huh? What is it?" Patamon wondered. Gatomon had crawled right on top of him.

"This." She whispered, and started passionately kissing Patamon. Soon Patamon started kissing her back, and the two digimon only let go when they had to breathe.

"Thank you for an amazing evening." Gatomon thanked Patamon. Patamon stroke the back of Gatomon's head, said "You're welcome, beauty." and the two started making out again.

Thirty minutes later, T.K. and Kari finally returned back home. "Well, looks like the apartment is still intact..." T.K. said after taking a look.

"Hey, Gatomon!" Kari yelled. "Come on, let's go home!" T.K. carefully opened the door to his room.

"Looks like we've got a problem." He stated. "Huh?" Kari wondered. Patamon and Gatomon were sleeping together in a small bed T.K. had got for Patamon. "Aww, they look so cute." Kari whispered and smiled. "I wouldn't want to wake them up."

"Yeah, me neither." T.K. said. He looked at Kari now. "Would you want to stay here for tonight?"

"Oh, I would love that." Kari replied. The two shared a small kiss before they decided to leave the room and sleep in the living room instead, leaving Patamon and Gatomon sleep peacefully together.


End file.
